Races and attributes
First step in creating a character is choosing a race. This does not cost any creation points. There are 10 playable races and bellow few more that may be met during the game but are not available for the players. All races have certain languages that are already known. Additional languages may be taken in traits & flaws later on. After choosing a race players can decide which class they want to play for. Finally, you need to distribute up to 10 points amongst attributes +3 points depending from which category you have picked your class. Races * Humans. Humans are natives of Artamak who conquered or driven out other races from that region. They established vast empire there which is rulled by an emperor elected from one of the Three Great Houses. Humans are innovative, cosmopolitan and have good communication skills. +1S, +1Int, +1Charm. Languages: common (ancarian), human languages, +1 chosen from: elvish/dwarf/azura/orc. * Elves. Smart and agile, elves have created their empire in region of Tyr Lysia after humans, long time ago, drove them from Artamak. Now their empire is flourishing under the rulle of new Phoenix King. While still holding a grudge against humans they try to be diplomatic and keep good relations with all neighbours. Although elves fiercely (and sometimes not really legally) compete with azura in most fields of magic, since both races are fond of magic and have deep traditions related to arcane arts. +2Int, +1Charm, +1D. languages: elvish and common (ancarian). Ancient elvish may be taken for 50% price reduction. * Dwarves. Sturdy, small but strong creatures who like working, drinking and fighting. Although dwarves have a reputation of being greedy and, sometimes, untrustable, they are still renowned for their crafting skills and stubbornness while in combat. +3T, +1S, +2Will, -1D, -1M. Languages: dwarven. Common (Ancarian) and dwarven runic may be taken for -50% cost. * Lizardmen. The lizards in Ancaria originated for The Swamp. While they are not a hostile race and typically do not invade other settlements, lizards are still highly territorial. Most of them still live in tribal societies, although some migrated and assimilated in other regions. While at first more civilised people did not to trust these reptiles, they managed to quickly adapt and integrate. Their inner instinct to follow rules and sense of duty makes them peaceful, hard working citizens. Lizards are agile and used to hardships. Their scaly skin acts as natural armor, also hundreads of years living in dangerous swamps and jungles made them more resistant to common poisons and diseases. While lizards do not hold grudges against any races and try to avoid conflict (unless provoked), they highly distrust anyone who practises magical arts of necromancy, demonology or illusions and treat them as foes (in Ancaria these magical schools are not forbidden and even taught in some academies). +2D, +1Will, +1AC, +3 Poison resistance. Languages: lizard-tongue. Common (Ancarian) may be taken for -50% cost. * Dragonkin. The proud race which once dominated Nor Plat and Wasteland reagions now is just in a shadow of former glory. Small tribes of up to 100 individuals scarcely populate western mountain ranges. Nobody knows the reason of their downfall since Dragonkin do not have their own alphabet, unable to keep historical records. Many of these great reptilians left their tribes to seek knowledge, glory, answers or simply adventure amongst other races. Although, being strong and determined earned them a reputation of reliable fighters, otherwise they were not successfull in integrating. Partially because tribes from which they originated had very little or no contact with other races so no knowledge of other languages existed. This, of course, created barrier between dragonkin and "others". Moreover, dragon-tongue is unique and rare language and since almost none written works of the dragonkin exists, only few people tried to learn and understand it. +2S, +1T, +2AC, +1Will, -1I. Languages: dragon-tongue. Taking additional language costs +50%. * Azura. At first sight asura are small, clumsy and weak creatures. On the other hand, they are one of the best mages, inventors, artisans and... comedians. Most asura are intelligent and show great affinity to magic in their early years. Being curious in their nature they try to know every secret, explore the unseen lands and overcome any obstacle. They live in region now called Asurya, but to most know as simply The Jungle. Asura are hospitable, firendly and communicative. Many travelers choose to visit Asurya to explore the mystical land, meet it's famed inhabitants, learn the secrets of magic and, of course, try to see and obtain artifacts of asura making. It is speculated how these physically weaker creatures survived and defended in such savage jungle before creating huge cities and a golem army. Most asura simply are not interested in the past and set their eyes only on present and future.Several brave groups of outlanders who tried to seek answers in The Jungle simply never came back. Not that dying or being eaten allive in the jungle is a shock for asura. +1Will, +3Int, -1T, -1S, +1Wis, small size (+3 hide, +2 to dodge, unable to use large weapons, medium weapons count as large and small weapons count as medium unless specifically crafted for asura). Languages: azuran and additionaly one from: elvish, dwarven, human or common (ancarian). * Tieflings. Simply put tieflings are humans with demonic ancestry (it's demonic ancestry is lying further up in the family). Two horns and a tail is what attracts immediate attention and, of course, disdain from most other races. Unaccepted by mortals and seen as inferiors by demons, majority of tiefling are outcasts, strugling for survival. They usualy become mercenaries, smugglers or renegade mages, earning them even more sinister reputation, although tieflings have no more contact with demons than any other commoner. Having fiendish blood in your veins carries perks. Tieflings are quicker, stronger and can control winds of aether more eaisly. However, magic that affect demons and other evil creatures also work, to some extent, on them too. This is very inconvenient since any witch-hunter upstart can detect and try to prosecute a peaceful tiefling, claiming that they found another demonic servant. +2D, +1S, +1 Elemental resistance, +5 maximum mana, -2Charm, demonic ancestry (character is treated as demon for resolving spells and abilities that affect demons). Languages: common (ancarian). * Nyzera. Nobody knows about the origins of this mystical race, including nyzera themselves. They can be found in most hostile locations anywhere from deadly dunes of Bengaresh to wild plains of Nor Plat. Nyzera are secluded, secretive, only rarely traveling and interracting with other races. One is for sure: their whole race has been on a holy war with anything unnatural and sinister for decades. Many undead, devils, elemental beasts and other sinister creatures met their end at the hands of Nyzera. They believe that it is their sacred duty to protect Ancaria, from whatever forces they deem dangerous. It also seems they are well adapted for that job. Nyzera are perceptive, dedicated and, to some extent, resistant to magic. +1T, +2P, +1Will, +2 Elemental resistance, -1Charm. Languages: nyzerian. * Kobolds. Smaller humanoid creatures that are very quick and able to rapidly adapt. While kobolds do not have their own homeland (and never had) somehow they managed to mingle almost into any society. Being hard working and able to endure even greatest injuries made them reliable workers and valued asset of many cities. Maybe because of their constant foul smell only very few kobolds managed to climb up the steps of society. Or maybe their passion for betting and gambling left them without any savings faster than they could earn enough. ''-2Charm, -1Will, +4D, +2I, -1T, 50% increased health regeneration when resting. Languages: kobold, common (ancarian). Elven, dwarven, human, and azuran languages may be taken at -50% cost.'' * Dark elves. The "darker" kin of elves which separated from elvish brothers while still they lived in Artamak. Most historians believe, that back then there was a major disagreement between elves on the subjects of magic and training of other races in arcane arts. Not wanting to start a rebellion or a civil war, those who opposed liberal training and use of magic simply left. Those who left called them "dark" because of their inability to understand the usefullness and miracle of magic. So the name "dark elves" grew on the self-exiles. Now they inhabit mostly The Swamp and Asurya. Later, some migrated back to Tyr Lysia. Even though it is not hard to see differences between elves and dark elves, those two races seem to get along just fine and do not hesitate to help out each other in times of need. Living in The Swamp hardened dark elves who had to pay more attention to their physical training than arts of magic (this was also the reason to leave their home). People became warriors instead of academics and survivalists instead of artisans. However, it is still unknown why their skin color changed so rapidly. As soon as second generation of elves were born in The Swamp many noticed the grey tone of skin. At first, everyone thought it to be a curse or a punishment, but later it seemed to have no side effects. Now the palish skin is seemed as a sign of pureness that marks every true dark elf. +1D, +1T, +1I, +1Will. Languages: dark elf. Elven language may be taken for -50% cost. Classes and attributes There are 3 main categories into which all classes may be put. Picking a class does not cost cp. # Warrior (barbarian, blademaster, champion, paladin) # Rogue (archer, assassin, duelist, paragorn) # Mage (elementalist, mesmer, priest, summoner) After picking a race and class, move on to the next step.